


The Amazing Adventures Of William Walters

by OllyJay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/pseuds/OllyJay
Summary: A dashing hero recounts his adventures with a Lady Detective in London during the 1930's.





	The Amazing Adventures Of William Walters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In which our hero introduces us to the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher._
> 
>    

"Did I ever tell you I used to solve crimes with the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher? The famous lady detective?" asked my Grandad, as he grinned his cheeky grin and sparkled his bright blue eyes.

Of course, I’d heard all his stories before but he told them well and I had nothing else to do. So, making myself comfortable beside his bed, I shook my head and opened my ears.

Delighted, he began his tale. "I recall the first time I met her, it was back in old Blighty. London in the particulars, fancy hotel in the specifics. I was, as they say, between jobs and pretty skint to boot when I heard they needed help for a fancy luncheon so I blagged a job waiting on tables. _Su_ _re,_ I says, when they ask if I done it before, _served at the finest tables in the country, me. For earls n’ all._ Course they was impressed, gave me the job and dressed me up in a suit with great big shiny buttons and gold braid. Ridiculous I looked - though the ladies always like that sort of thing."

I smiled. Grandad was a great looking man. It had got him into more than his share of trouble but just as often got him out so, all things considered, he ended quids up most times.

"Guest of honour she was, telling how she’d flown this tiny plane all the way from Australia. Like something from an adventure book, all lions and a-rabs and pyramids. Real clever she was too - knew all sorts of stuff. And brave. Not scared of anything, far as I ever saw. It’s a powerful attractive thing that, clever and brave. I could’a listened to her all day, and," he gave me a wink, "all night - if she’d a let me." 

Grandad had long ago forgotten who I was and this meant, with some of his stories, I was required to self-censor.

"Caught her eye, I did, with me champagne pouring skills. First time I’d ever seen a bottle of the stuff, never mind poured one - not that you could tell, a real natural I was. Anyways, I could see her glass was almost empty so, bold as brass, I topped it up - though they had special hoity-toity waiters for her table. A huge grin she gave me and the toff beside her gave me just as big a sneer. Well, right off I could see he weren’t the right kind’a man for her. Needed a bit o’ rough, she did - I backed myself to meet that need and told her as much."

She smiled real proper and said "Maybe another time, I have an old friend coming in from Australia shortly and I have to leave."

Well, I know an opening when I sees it so I tells her, "If you ever need me, Miss, you just head to our Fish and Chipper in the East End by Vic Park and ask for William Walters and I’ll be with you quick as you like."

She nodded, "I’ll keep that in mind, William, thank you."

Not long after she left and to be honest, I didn’t think of her again. Until I did.

 

Came a day when she sent a message to the shop. But when I got downstairs weren’t no beautiful lady waiting, just this guy in a real sharp suit. All angles and wavy hair - I could tell straight off he was one of them gangsters.

“Are you William?” he says, whilst me Mam was asking if he wanted vinegar with his chips.

“Who’s asking?” I says, ducking as me Mam made to cuff me round the ears.

“Don’t be giving the gentleman any of your lip,” says Mam, as she handed him a pack of our finest.

“Thank you, Mrs Walters,” he says, and tries to give her money but she wouldn't have it.

Well, I could tell right then he was trouble. Always making eyes at the women he was, and them falling over themselves to feed him. Never seen anything like it before or since. The amount of food those poor girls was always giving him, he should’a been as big as a house but he never seemed to gain an inch.

I looks him in the eyes and says, “What’s your business with me?”

“Miss Fisher sent me,” he says, all arrogant but then to me Mam, “If you can spare him, Mrs Walters?” 

“Of course," she says, "take him - if he can be of use to you, I’d be glad of it.”

I followed him out but I wasn’t best pleased that Miss Fisher hadn’t come for me herself because I knew everyone on the street would be peering out from their curtains and I’d have liked them to see me with her, all fancy like. He had her car though, a beautiful Bentley Speed Six drop head coupe it was - and that almost made up for it.

I headed for the driver’s seat as was right and proper but he grabbed me collar at the back, just like a bobby would, and says, “For once in your life, be the son that your mother deserves and don’t make me box your ears in front of all her neighbours.”

So I climbed into the passenger seat all meek like but only because of me Mam, you understand.

Grandad let his eyes rest on mine. "Now, you got to remember in those days it weren't safe for a lady to travel on her own, especially not a pretty lady like Miss Fisher, so she had this bloke as her minder. Shadow, I called him, on account of his always lurking in them. He wasn't the biggest of guys but you could see he was hard with street smarts. Australian, but not one of those happy go lucky ones you always hear about. Sour as a street of lemons - he was, with all the sweetness taken out and then some. Give the man his due though, he was damn good at his job - saved our necks more than once, he did."

 

He drove me to Russell Square where she kept offices. She was at the desk reading papers but when I came in she stood, indicating a seat and offering me tea. I accepted, though t'was mainly to have shadow serve me. As he passed me cup, just for the hell of it, I asked if there were any biscuits. I saw the ghost of a smile pass across Miss Fisher’s lips as we watched him fight the urge to clip my ears.

“I have a business proposition,” she said, handing me her card.

I recognised it for the test it was. “Lady Detective,” I read out.

She smiled. “Specialty unsolved murders.”

I was impressed.

“I have a case at the moment and am in need of local knowledge and general services.”

I nodded, as though beautiful women asked for my help everyday - which I have no doubt they would if they had had the pleasure of meeting me like she had. “What particularly, would that entail?” I enquired, serious now because business is business and detail matters.

She waved her hand breezily, "The odd introduction here and there, help with surveillance... perhaps a little break and entry? On occasion I may wander across the line of what is generally considered legal.” She shot a glance at where shadow hovered at the side of the desk. “But it is nearly always justified by the result.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, that don’t worry me none, Miss,” I assured her. “The laws round these parts are made to be broken and London coppers are a joke.”

“Nonetheless, I do my best to keep actual law breaking to a minimum and to treat the authorities with the respect they deserve.” 

"Interesting choice of words," he muttered.

“I understand, Miss,” I replied, ignoring him. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm minded to take a stroll whilst I consider your offer.”

“Of course," she replied, the raising of her eyebrows implicit in her tone.

I whistled my way down the stairs. Course, I had already made up my mind but as price was still to be negotiated best not to seem too keen so a quick jaunt round the Square garden would do nicely. When it started to rain I crept silently back up the stairs, pausing outside the open door of her office. Unlike the dreary grey of the streets outside, it was bright and inviting. He was standing at the window, staring out.

She stood at his side, watching him. “Missing Melbourne?”

“And who I used to be,” he said, never taking his eyes from the window. “The boy is trouble - I recognise the type.”

“You would,” she conceded.

There was silence as they both stood lost in thought. “You don’t need me,” he said, eventually.

She turned to look out the window too. “True, but perhaps you'll stay anyway?”

Interesting, I thought, there was definitely something dodgy about him. I began to whistle softly, an old sea shanty I had learnt from me Da, making sure to get louder before I stepped into the room.

She spun on her heels at the sound of my footsteps and gave me a smile that would light up a stadium, throwing him completely into darkness. “Do you have an answer for me, William?”

“Yes, Miss,” I said, holding out my hand. “Reckon we'll make a great team.”

She shook my hand, delighted. “Till tomorrow then,” she said. “Would you like a lift home?”

I glanced at the scowl on shadow's face, and judged that I had pushed him enough for one day. "No thanks, Miss, it's just as easy to catch the underground."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> There are a series of short stories to come... at some stage... probably ; )


End file.
